What would happen?
by ThornNB
Summary: From Criminal Minds season 6 episode 7 Middle Man. What would have happened if Scott didn't get killed? What if the guys were never caught and Stephanie was murdered? What if Michael had an ex who worked as an exotic dancer and all the guys liked her? *ABANDONED*


**Alright, I've been watching the episode Middle Man from Criminal Minds. Since the first time I watched it, I've had this in my head and I just wrote it down now. **

**So, what do you think would happen if Scott wasn't killed, the guys hadn't been caught, and Michael had an ex-girlfriend that they all thought was hot and she worked as a stripper? **

**This is what happens when I watch a sick, twisted, and sadistic episode of Criminal Minds all weekend and I have nothing better to do than write. **

* * *

><p>"Kasey, are you sure you have to go?" a black haired girl asked her friend. "It's almost the end of the semester."<p>

"Yeah, Emily, I'm sure," the blonde responded as she put the last few boxes in her car. "I can't keep coming to school knowing that he still comes here. I'm leaving tonight."

"I thought you had to work tonight. Are you just leaving without this week's paycheck?"

"No, tonight is going to be my last night. Although that isn't all bad," Kasey said as she thought about her job that was her last choice. She was not much of a person to be a stripper but, it was the only job that would hire her.

"Well, I'm really going to miss you. Call me when you stop for the night on the way to Texas," Emily said to her friend as she tried to not cry.

"I will," Kasey whispered as she hugged her best friend of three. "I really wish I could stay but…"

"I get it. He was not the best boyfriend and now he is still around you almost every day."

Emily didn't even know the half of it. She didn't know Michael Kosina that well. No one but Kasey really knew him. She never forgot about the six months she had dated him. It was hard to imagine that they had broken up only four months ago. She still thought he was really creepy with his problem. How could someone like harming others?

_~Flashback~_

_ Michael was sitting on the couch watching the girl that was unconscious. _

_ "What are you doing?" Kasey asked her boyfriend of five months._

_ "Waiting for her to be completely out," Michael laughed. "I need to do something while you're at work. She seemed to like me," he said referring to the sleeping brunette. _

_ Kasey never felt comfortable with Michael's one night stands and when he would find girls and drug them but, she loved him so much that she didn't want to leave. She also knew that when Michael was angry that he lashed out. She had found out the hard way from when she had confronted him the first time. The bruises had lasted for about two weeks. She never understood why she could never say no._

_~End Flashback~_

"Aren't you a little worried?" Emily asked as Kasey snapped back to reality.

"Why would I be worried?" Kasey asked curiously.

Emily looked at Kasey with terror in her eyes. "Tonight is Friday, there's a theme night, and the police still haven't caught the guys that have been abducting women that have the same work as you."

"You can say stripper. Besides they already hit the place I work and there are many other clubs that are having theme nights. I'm sure I will be fine, I'm smart and I can defend myself."

It was hard to believe it was forty-one days since Stephanie went missing. It was also weird about how Christmas was a week away and every strip club was having a Christmas theme night this night and next Friday. Kasey really liked Stephanie and hated how the sheriff was doing nothing and the guys committing the rapes and murders were still walking around. Kasey couldn't think about it too much, she just wanted to get her last pay check and then leave for Texas.

"Well, be careful," Emily said as she hugged Kasey one more time. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I promise I'll be fine," Kasey laughed as she slid into her car. "We're definitely going to meet up in Miami for Spring break. See ya." Kasey left the campus for the last time and was off for her last day of being a stripper.

"Maybe Emily is right," Kasey said to herself. "What if these guys decide to come back to the club? All of the girls blame me for Stephanie being abducted. They all like her more than me. But, it's not like I knew they would hit the club that night. It's not like I want to supposedly be the best dancer there. It's not like I meant to get sick, so how is it my fault? It's not my fault!"

Kasey was soon at work and couldn't get the thought of Stephanie's body being found in that corn field. She was ready to finally move and never have to deal with being accused of being another 'killer' of Stephanie. Kasey swiftly got out of the car and was ready to be called a murderer for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so was it any good?<strong>

**I know that most people are probably going to think I need help after this is finished, but I promise I'm fine. (twitch)... Anyhow.**

**Tell me what you think. Review. Now. Do it. Have you done it? No? Now. Go. REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY! Help me find a cure for sanity by reviews. **


End file.
